Undercover
by Arianrhod Whisper L' amour
Summary: Reno and Elena have to go under cover in a terrorist organization. Not really sure where this is going. ReLena RenoxElena Rated for language and some crude humour.
1. The Mission

A/N: Okay, so I just came up with this idea and I really want to expand the ReLena fandom

A/N: Okay, so I just came up with this idea and I really want to expand the ReLena fandom. But, I'm a bit nervous about it because I've never written either of them before. So, bear with me and maybe try and help me out?

-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Elena sat in her office playing with her pen while she read through some files. Recently there had been terrorist bombings all over the place. "AGH!" she threw her pen down and leaned back as Reno walked in. "These don't make any fucking sense! They're completely random!"

Reno raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, thank you for telling me that. Now, Tseng wants to see both of us in his office, if you don't mind that is." He said sarcastically.

Elena huffed and pushed back her office chair to stand up. "All right," she said, slipping past Reno. Her hip brushed his thigh softly as she walked past and it was like an electric jolt shot down her spine.

"Hey, I know you can't keep your hands off me but save that for outside the office. Poor Tseng might get jealous." Reno said with his trademark smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I would strangle you but I don't want to get my hands dirty."

Reno tried his best to look hurt. "Hey, I took a shower last week!"

Elena laughed silently and kept walking. She had always secretly found Reno and his antics hilarious, not that she'd ever admit it out loud or anything. Although most of the time she really did want to strangle him, when she was the brunt of his jokes.

They made it to Tseng's office without incident and in silence. Elena knocked. "Enter," Tseng yelled out. Reno muttered something about how stupid that sounded.

Elena sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of Tseng's desk. "You wanted to see us, Sir?"

Tseng nodded, "Yes. I have a mission for the two of you."

Reno rolled his eyes, "Oh, joy. I get to be stuck with Laney for god knows how long."

Tseng glared, "Well, since Rude was shot several times on your last mission and is still recovering I thought it best to keep him out of an undercover mission."

Reno was secretly glad he got to go on a mission with Elena; she was fun to be around. When Tseng wasn't there... He smiled suddenly, "Did you say undercover?"

Tseng nodded, "Yes. I'm sure you two know of the recent terrorist bombings that we've been investigating." They both nodded. "Well, we've decided the time has come to infiltrate them so we can take them out. We haven't been getting anywhere with what we're doing. We want you to meet with them and become members. We used our information to discover that they've been recruiting members at a bar in Edge. It's called Broken Gate."

Reno interrupted suddenly, "Hey, me and Rude used to go get plastered there all the time! Well... until Tifa opened up Final Heaven."

Tseng closed his eyes. "Well, then you know where it is. Here's the file and everything. Get ready and go down there tonight to try and get in. Do whatever it takes, Reeve wants them taken out, they're a danger to both Neo-ShinRa and the WRO."

Elena nodded; they had been working together with the World Regenesis Organization a lot lately. "Yes, Sir," she said, standing.

Reno saluted lazily and grinned. "We'll contact you when we know we've made it in."

The pair left and Reno looked at Elena as they walked down the hall. "Do you have to always do that?"

She blinked at him, "Do what?"

"Yes, SIR," Reno said in a high-pitched, slightly whiny voice.

Elena blushed, "I do not sound like that. And we're supposed to call Tseng Sir, he's our superior."

"Yeah but come on Laney! You're always sucking up to him!" Reno sighed, "He's never gonna notice you're in love with him anyways, just give up."

Elena blushed, "I am not in love with him! I'm just polite, unlike you!" She stalked off towards what Reno knew was the weapons closet.

Reno sighed and shook his head, "I wish she knew," he muttered sullenly.

What the Turks called the "weapons closet" should have been called the "weapons warehouse." It would have more accurate. The weapons closet took up nearly half of a floor, the other half being the hospital and emergency treatment area.

Elena walked through the aisles slowly, looking from cabinet to cabinet. Each had a label on the top and she read each one before moving on. She stopped and opened up the materia cabinet and pulled out a cure, a red summon, and a few others she thought might be useful. She smiled and closed it. She locked it behind her and moved on. The next one she stopped at was labeled "semi-automatic weapons." There were about five such cases with a wide array of different guns. She knew there used to be a lot more Turks than there were now, hence the reason there were so many weapons. She sighed.

They had recently taken on a few new recruits. All of them were worse than she had been by far, or so Tseng had assured her. She pulled out a few guns, strapping them to her back. Then she went and got her self a few handguns and some grenades. She got some other things as well and grabbed some ammo. She knew that a terrorist organization would usually provide members with weapons, but she liked to be prepared. And she also like using weapons she knew who had touched. Reno not washing his hands after using the bathroom was one thing, but some random guy she didn't know who could have had his hands anywhere was something else entirely. She sighed once more and left the room to go meet Reno.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Okay, so there's the first chapter. Sorry it was so short! I'm sorry if I'm bad at updating, but if I don't just message me a few times and I will. So... Review and tell me if I did okay! I probably got everyone waaaaaaay out of character.

Jaane! Ria-chan, over and out!


	2. The Bar

Reno was waiting for Elena in the parking garage that had been built specially for the Turks

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. You probably don't want excuses but I'll give them anyways. Final projects, exams, and then I got this almost done and lost all of it. And I really liked the first one too... Ah, well.

Disclaimer: Yes, I _totally_ own this... _Definitely._ Anyways, you wouldn't sue a cute, adorable, high school sophomore. Would you?

Reno was waiting for Elena in the parking garage that had been built specially for the Turks. She walked over to where he was leaning up against the door of a sleek black jaguar. She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. "Did Tseng give us permission to take the jag?"

Reno laughed, "Nope."

Elena frowned, "You didn't steal the keys did you?"

Reno smiled at her. "Don't worry. Tseng thought of something much more appropriate for this job." He gestured with a wave of his hand.

Elena looked at the car then at Reno, then back to the car. And then she looked at Reno again. "Are you serious?"

Reno nodded, "As serious as serious can get."

Elena walked excitedly over to the car, passing within centimeters of Reno. She ran her hand over the sleek red hood of the Lamborghini. "He's never let us actually take it out before."

Reno smirked at her. "Other than that time you took her out for a bit of a joy ride, right Laney?"

Elena flushed and glared at him, "I did no such thing!"

Reno smiled, "It's all right with me. I snuck it out from under Tseng's nose once or twice myself." He walked towards the driver's side of the car.

Elena wagged a finger at him. "There is no way you're driving."

Reno smirked, "The thing is though I've got the keys."

Elena smirked back with a strange glint in her eye. "I think you'd better check your pocket."

Reno's eyes widened a tiny bit as he stuck his hand into the front pocket of his pants. "NO WAY! When did you... You really are a sneaky little bitch!"

Elena laughed and held up the keys that she had pulled from his pockets as she passed him only moments before. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Reno sighed and walked over to the passenger's side of the car. He patted it while Elena unlocked it and hopped over to the other side of the car. "Poor Lamborghini. She's gonna break you," he said sadly before getting into the car.

Elena got in and bounced a bit as she put the key into the ignition. "Okay, let's go!" she said excitedly. She ripped out of the parking spot with ferocious growl from the engine, and without a seat belt.

Reno glanced at her, "Seatbelt, Elena."

Elena slammed on the breaks and grabbed her belt with a sigh. "You never wear one when you drive," she said.

Reno looked at her, "Well I don't know what could happen when you're driving."

Elena grinned, "Are you worried about me?"

Reno laughed, "No, but if you died your beloved Tseng would blame me."

Elena didn't say anything; she just floored the gas again and pulled out onto the street. As she did she ended up cutting off a semi-truck. Reno tried and failed not to make a sound, yelping quietly. Elena giggled a bit. Reno shook his head slightly as she ran a red light; she always became a different person when she was driving. And people expected _him_ to be the reckless driver.

Reno sat back and enjoyed the ride. Actually he tried not to puke and not look out the window as much as possible. Suddenly he looked up for a moment. "Elena! It's there!" he yelled, pointing.

Elena spun the wheel so fast it made Reno dizzy. She pulled into an empty parking spot and somehow managed to get it perfectly straight. She turned and looked at Reno. "You wanna go in?"

Reno just nodded in a business like way that seemed kind of unlike him. Elena thought for the first time how different he was on missions. She nodded back and opened her door.

Elena slipped out of the car in such a graceful, catlike way that Reno couldn't help a tiny gasp from escaping between his lips. Her movements were slow and beautiful, like a ballet. A personal ballet that was being danced just for him. And empty theater with a single spotlight on the amazing woman at center stage.

Elena snapped her fingers in front of Reno's face. "Take a picture; it'll last longer," she said teasingly.

Reno started and unbuckled his seatbelt. He stepped out of the car and into the brisk air of Edge in November. The cold air woke him up and he shook his head to clear it. Suddenly Elena grabbed his shirt sleeve and began pulling towards the door. They walked around the corner of the building to the front. Reno stopped short, pulling Elena back.

"What, Reno?" she asked in a serious tone. She thought he might have noticed something she hadn't taken in.

"Laney, you can't go in there looking like that," Reno said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Like what?" Elena asked in slight indignation.

"Even out of uniform you still look like a Turk," Reno replied with a slight teasing note hidden beneath his voice. It was just enough for Elena to catch and she gave him a soft glare that couldn't have killed a flea.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she bit back, crossing her arms.

"Slouch a bit, 'kay? And..." Reno reached up and grabbed the front of her shirt.

Elena—who was trying her best to slouch—jumped back and flushed. Actually her cheeks were already red from the cold, but Reno like to think he was having some effect on her by grabbing her like that. "What the hell, Reno!?" she said with a glare that didn't hide a look of confusion that he could tell wasn't meant for him.

"Just come here, idiot. I don't want you bad enough to rape you in public."

Elena blushed a bit more, but she took a step forward. Reno reached up and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her white shirt. Then he slid her black trench-style jacket off her shoulders and unbuttoned the cuffs of her sleeves. He rolled up the sleeves a few time and handed her back the mid-thigh length coat. Then, lastly, he ran his hands through her hair a couple times and arranged it around her face. "There you go," he muttered.

Elena huffed and threw on her jacket before she followed Reno into the bar.

As soon as they entered Elena's ears were assaulted by the boisterous laughter of many drunken people flirting with other drunken people. She scanned the room as her and Reno made their way to the bar. In one corner was a couple holding hands. In a nearby booth was a girl sitting on someone's lap and making noises that don't usually appear in anything but porno and don't need repeating here. Elena blinked and tried to figure whether the person sitting with her was male or female. She turned and looked at Reno, "Is this how people normally behave in bars?"

Reno's eyes widened. "You've never been to a bar?"

Elena blinked again, "Yes. With you and Rude. But I'd personally rather get smashed in my own home than in this place..."

Reno smiled; he had caught what she was looking at. His smiled grew into his trademark cocky look that was half way between a smirk and a smile but couldn't be classified as either. "Come on, Laney! Live a little."

"Don't call me Laney," she muttered and walked over to the bar.

Reno chuckled and followed close behind. When they got to the bar he asked for two beers and was given them quickly. The girl behind the bar grinned at him in what Elena supposed was meant to be a seductive "come-screw-me-now" look. She was startled to find herself glad that he completely ignored her, even though she was very pretty to Elena. She had chestnut hair that fell in ringlets around a kind looking face and deep honey gold eyes. Elena felt she couldn't compare with her white-blond hair, hazel eyes that reminded her of marsh-mud, and tiny chest.

They sat down in an unoccupied booth and Reno gave Elena one of the beers he had ordered. "I never understood why you hated being called Laney so much anyways," he said quietly.

Elena could see the question behind his eyes and sighed. This wasn't a question she wanted to answer. Ever. She sat there for a minute and finally settled on an answer. "It's a long story."

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Aren't those usually the best ones?"

Elena couldn't help but smiling. "Fine. When I was a little kid my grandpa owned a farm out in the middle of nowhere. Every summer me and my sister went and stayed with him. We rode chocobos, learned about monsters and how to fight them, and generally just fooled around. The summer I turned fourteen we were down by the swimming hole and this boy popped out from behind the trees—"

Reno interrupted suddenly, "Ah, your first love I'll bet."

Elena sighed, "You could say that. His name was Jason, he was nineteen, and completely ignored me from the moment he met my sister."

Reno grinned cheekily, "Well, she was a looker."

Elena huffed, "Do you want me to finish or not?"

Reno nodded, "Yeah, go on. I wanna hear how ya got your heart broke for the first time."

"Anyway, they started... well, not really dating. But they snuck out after dark nearly every night if you know what I mean..."

Reno nodded, "I know what you mean." He grinned, "I did it myself a fair amount of times."

Elena snorted slightly, "I'll believe that when I see proof."

Reno laughed slightly, "So what did you do? You didn't just sit there and watch; I know you."

Elena smiled, "I tried to break them up. I went with them places and threw myself at him, I swam naked just so he might see me, and I even followed them at night a few times. And then I tried to make him jealous by going out with his younger cousin. All I got for my trouble was a pat on the back and a "Go home, Laney." One day I was sitting in the tree watching him fish while she sat there looking pretty and he fell in. They found his body three days later a ways down the river."

Reno's breath hissed inwardly, "Ouch. I bet that killed, huh?"

Elena smiled for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it did. Sis nearly went insane with grief. Anyways, no one's called me Laney since then."

Reno took a swing of beer, "Well ain't that a sad story. I think I watched a movie like it once. Something like _The Man in the Moon._ Too depressing, but my date liked it."

"I think it brought us closer though, me and Naomi. We both had a common feeling for the first time instead of being "Little-Miss-Perfect" and "The-Second-Born-Who-Likes-Food." Elena downed her whole bottle of beer at once and made a face.

Reno laughed, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hm?" Elena raised her eyebrows slightly as she swallowed the last bit of amber liquid in her mouth.

"When you said "The-Second-Born-Who-Likes-Food?" Were you fat or something?" Reno grinned at his second question.

"No. I..." Elena hesitated. "This is a secret, okay? You can't tell anyone!"

Reno made an "x" over his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Elena laughed, "What is this, elementary school? No crosses count!"

Reno sighed, "On with the secret, woman!"

Elena flushed suddenly, "It's just that... IreallyliketocookandI'vealwaysbeenreallygoodatit! Thecookwasmyfriendandshetaughtmeallthisreallycoolstuff."

Reno blinked, "Laney, what the _hell _did you just say to me?"

Elena's blush grew brighter, "When I was little the only person who ever talked to me was the cook. She taught how to cook and I've always really loved it. Unfortunately that didn't exactly make my parents happy..."

Reno stared, "What do you mean the cook is the only one who ever talked to you?" He paused for a moment to watch her reaction, "Jeez, Elena! You look like a tomato that's about to explode!"

Elena looked down for a second, "I didn't have any friends when I was a kid. Actually... you and Rude are basically the only friends I've ever had."

Reno stopped with his beer bottle half way to his thin lips. "Really?"

Elena nodded, "I'm not good at making friends."

Reno grinned, "No, that doesn't surprise me. It's just that you consider me a friend. I'm touched." He held a hand over his heart. "Anyways, you wanna cook for me sometime?"

Elena blinked, "Why?"

Reno smiled softly and looked down. He fingered the mouth of his beer with a hesitant hand, "I dunno, you like cooking and I like eating. It makes sense."

Elena grinned, "Are you blushing?

Reno looked around the bar, "There's our guy. They say he's been recruiting around here."

Elena wondered why he was changing the subject so quickly but shook it off. It was time to work. "So you actually read the mission file?"

Reno looked at her, "I tried in the car. It nearly made me sick, though."

Elena snorted. "His name is Gellin. He's here ever Friday night."

Reno nodded, "I got that part. Look at the tattoo on his arm. That's the symbol on all the warning notes, right?"

Elena nodded, "Yes. Now how to get his attention."

Reno laughed, "Why don't we just start a bar fight and beat everyone but him."

Elena grinned, "That actually might work."

Reno looked at her in mock surprise, "Seriously? And they all think you're so _innocent!_"

Elena laughed, "I know! It's quite sad, really. Now, how do we start a bar fight... "

A man nearby yelled out and clutched his head suddenly. He turned and looked around in their direction angrily. "Who threw that bottle!" he yelled.

Elena looked down at the table that now held only one empty bottle instead of two. "Oops, sorry!" she yelled back, "I just thought your face looking like a garbage can."

Reno tittered as he stood up. And so the bar fight began. Now everyone, well everyone whose been in a bar fight, knows that it doesn't take much to get a bunch of drunk guys to beat the crap out of each other. And most of the girls crouch in the corner the whole time, but Elena wasn't exactly that type of girl to do that. She went in guns blazing. Well, not really. Because guns kill people and Tseng would be very upset if he had to clean up their mess. But when the fight was over she did have some blood on her. Not her own, mind you. But one man's broken nose had ruined her favorite shirt, which made the beating the rest took all the worse.

Standing back-to-back in the middle of a mostly destroyed bar were Reno and Elena. Him smiling in satisfaction and her frowning because she had barely broken a sweat. The man named Gellin clapped his hands a few times and walked over. Well, limped. Elena had kicked the back of his left knee pretty hard, although she managed to refrain from breaking it. "You two are a pair of fine fighters. Can I talk to you outside? I think I might have the perfect offer for you."

Reno's grin grew and Elena smirked. 'Sure, I guess I've blown off enough steam for now."

Reno laughed and him and Elena glanced at each other and gave a tiny nod each. They were in.

Okay, so the part where Reno asks if Elena was fat? I was trying to picture a fat Elena and the image of Pearl from the first Blade movie popped into my head. You know, the super fat and ugly vampire who runs the archives and looks like a slug that the one chick burns with the UV flashlight? Yeah... HAVE A GREAT DAY WITH THAT IMAGE STUCK IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD! 8D


End file.
